Love and War
by NickChance
Summary: Peeta starts his first day of High school all alone. Until he runs into someone who changes everything. When the love of his life is torn from him, what extent would he go to to see him one last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story...EVER! Its a High school AU about Peeta's first year. (how original right?) But I thought I should give writing a story here a try. Because I've read quite some stories so I thought I should contribute to the lovely community here. So be as mean or as supportive as you would like. Just be sure to review and let me know what you think!**

Ok I can do this...It's just like middle school. Right? Nothing to worry about it's only high school. Ok these little self pep-talks are not working. My heart is racing out control and the adrenaline is coursing through my veins. As soon as the school comes into sight my heart beats even faster. Next thing I know the bus stops and the kids start to get off. I feel like I'm going to faint before I even get out of my seat. Once I step off the bus I start walking to where I will be spending the next 4 years of my life at. I wouldn't be so terrified if I had a few friends. The only two I had left the country for the foreign exchange student program.

The white bricked building is getting closer so I reach in my pocket to take out my schedule to see where I have to go first. I look down at it. Next thing I know I hit something!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Great first day of school and I run into the most muscular guy I see.

"Hey, it's alright Don't worry"

Oh my. The boy turns around and I can see his facial features, His gorgeous gray eyes, his messy brown hair. Leave it to me to lust after a guy I just ran into on the first day of school.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I can feel my face turning red as I stutter. "I-I was just looking at my schedule and I didn't see you there."

"It's all good I said. You must be new here right?" The boy guesses.

"Y-Yes." I avoid his eyes.

"So... Do you have a name? I'm Gale Hawthorn by the way."

"P-Peeta Mellark."

"like the bread? Well Peeta you still look nervous. So how about I guide you to your first class and we can talk some more. Where are you headed to?"

This guy just won't leave me alone. I guess he can't be that bad since he wants to take me to my first class.

"Oh! Um I have to check my schedule real quick." I look at my schedule and find I'm going to room 212 with Mrs. Trinket. "Room 212"

"Oh good you're on the second floor. I'm on that floor too. lets get going, don't want to be late." He says as we start to walk.

"Do you know what class that is?" Im just trying to make conversation. I honestly couldn't care. I like how Gale's voice sounds.

"Well it's in the English side of the building, so probably English. I see you're starting to warm up to me."

He looks over and give a half smile. I laugh. If all the boys at this school look as half as good as Gale I think I might like coming here.

"So Peeta bread, What does the rest of your schedule look like?"

Peeta bread? What an original name. I just ignore it, it could be worse I suppose. I look back at my schedule again and see I have math, gym class,then art.

"Math, gym, and art. The only good class I seem to have is art." I answer.

"Hey we have gym class together! Also we have 4th period lunch together since gym class is 3rd period. You should come sit with me at lunch and I can introduce you to all my friends."

"Sure sounds nice." Actually sounds awful. I'd rather sit by myself than sit with a group of people I don't even know. Why do I get myself into these situations.

"Ok! It's a date! and your class is down this hall. See you later Peeta bread!"

"Wait!" Before those words even come out he is already gone. He didn't really mean it was a date right? He just said it...right?

I walk down to the end of the hall and see the door labeled 212. I take a deep breath before I walk in. I hate walking into a room full of people. I open the door and take a step in.

"AH! HELLO THERE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

Well that's one way to wake up in the morning.

"Peeta Mellark." This must be Mrs. Trinket. She has white hair, but she doesn't look old at all. I can't be natural. She has a little too much makeup on just for school. And her outfit she's wearing is an obnoxiously bright pink. Come to think of it her whole room is pink, but not as bright thankfully.

"Peeta." She looks down at her desk. "Ah yes you sit in back next to Nick. The student with the white hair."

What's up with people having white hair. They will grow it when they get older why do they want it now? I find my seat next to Nick.

"Hi I'm Nick. Might as well get acquainted now."

The girl I'm sitting next to is wearing a lot of makeup also. Her voice sounds different from what she looks like. She must be sick.

"Hi I'm Peeta. Is Mrs. Trinket always like this?"

"Haha! Yup she is always bright, fun, and loud. It's a nice change from the other boring teachers we have here." Nick says

"Oh good I thought it was just me."

"Hahaha! You're funny Peeta, I like you."

I wasn't trying to be funny but whatever and how am I suppose to respond to that.

"Me to." I say. Oh god why do conversations always have to be awkward.

"HAHAHA! Stop you're killing me!"

How did she even find that funny?

"So Peeta what does your schedule look like?"

I hand her my schedule and she takes a quick glance at it.

"We have this class, gym, lunch, and art together. This is shaping up to be a pretty good first semiester for me!"

"Alright class quiet down! Welcome back to another school year! I think today should be an easy day for all the students so I think we should watch a movie! Since I haven't taught anything yet the movie will have to be miscellaneous." I hear Mrs. Trinket say

This day is going very well so far. I made two new friends and I'm watching a movie first period.

"Alright A show of hands who wants to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

only a few kids raise their hands. It's not a bad movie. I just don't want to watch it right now.

"Ok what about Harry Potter?" The rest of the class raises their hands. "Harry Potter it is!"

The rest of English class flies by. Watching Harry Potter can never get old, even if it is the first movie. The bell rings math is next. Nick showed me where to go and she told me to have fun staying awake. I walk into Class and I take a seat in the back. I don't like having assigned seats and it's a good thing there are none in this class. Nick was right Mr. Beetee is quite boring. I miss Mrs. trinket already. The class goes by very slowly. We reviewed something about order of operations? I should probably pay attention, but gym class is on my mind and I am very nervous about it. The working out part is fine I kind of like that, but the games we play during class are horrible. Well that was middle school. It can't be the same as now.

The bell rings again and now it's time for gym class. How am I going to find it I don't have anyone to help me. My schedule says room 101 So its definitely on the first floor. I get to the first floor and I start wondering around.

"Hey Peeta bread!"

Whose booming voice was that? I turn around and see Gale down the hall waving me over. I suppose that is where the gym is, so I walk down and catch up with Gale.

"Hey Gale. Good thing you were there or else I would have been lost."

"No problem. Anyways have you made any new friends?" He asks.

"Yeah Nick." I answer.

"Nick who?"

"Uh good point. I don't know she was in my English class, but I don't know her last name. She has white hair. I don't know if that helps or not."

"Oh Nick Chance!"

"Yup, She's in out gym class right now"

"That's cool. So Peeta are you ready for baseball in gym today?"

UGH! I hate sports, but it could be worse baseball isn't that bad compared to the others.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gym class isn't that long but the sooner it's over the better. Then I can relax In art class.

"Don't get to excited." Gale says.

"Trust me, I won't"

"Hahaha! Ok well lets go get our gym clothes"

Me and Gale head into the gym and we receive our gym clothes from the teacher. After that we head into the locker room then I notice something. The locker room is just a big area with small lockers for our clothes. No place to change in privacy. My heart starts beating fast again. I'm not self conscious, I'm just afraid I might get aroused being half naked around other half naked boys. And the last thing I want is for everyone to be making fun of me for getting a boner while changing in front of them. Gale starts to take his shirt off next to me. I have to fight all my urges to look over at him. I reluctantly take my shirt off as well. Gale then takes off his jeans and I loose control of my eyes. I look at Gale's body for a split second. Woah. He's got a six pack! Those are the most defined abs I have seen. I quickly get back to changing. When I go to take my pants off Gale is all done changing and he leaves. I put on my gray gym shirt. Then I go to put on my navy blue shorts and the second I lift my leg to put my foot in I loose balance. Next thing I know I fall on top of some guy!

"WHAT THE HELL GET OFF OF ME FAGGOT!"

The boy pushes me off and I see everyone looking and they start laughing. I feel my face getting redder by the minute. Great. I knew something was going to happen to me. I finish getting dressed and head back out into the gym. I look for Gale and see he is talking with a group of people. Probably his friends. I start to walk over there when the dirty blonde haired kid runs into me and keep going over to Gale.

"Watch where you're going faggot!"

I stop walking towards Gale. I don't want to be near that other kid. I guess I could spend gym class with Nick. I just have to find her first. I see her in the corner of the gym texting on her phone. I start to walk over to her.

"Hey Peeta!"

"Hi Nick."

"My, my don't you look dashing in those shorts."

It takes me a second to figure out what she is talking about. I look down at my shorts and see my bulge. The one thing I hate about these shorts are even if I'm not excited you can still see everything. Then again the other guys have the same problem also so that can benefit me.

"Well That's just a little preview of the main event." I don't know why I said that, but I can't take it back now.

"HAHAHA! Peeta! You never stop making me laugh!"

"ALRIGHT CLASS LET START OUR WARM UPS!" I hear the gym teacher yell to everyone. I think Nick called him Mr. Abernathy. He is unshaved and has dark blonde hair. He is wearing a black track suit, but I can imagine that is pretty physically fit since he does this all day.

The warm ups consist of us running for five minutes. Then we have to do squats, sit-ups, and push-ups. Once the warm ups are all done everyone goes outside to the baseball field. Everyone was put on two teams. Luckily I was on the same team as Nick. Instead of participating in baseball me and Nick just talked and got to know each other a little better. Gym class went by fairly quickly and now it's time for lunch. Thank god because I'm hungry. After I changed I headed straight for the cafeteria. It was the only place I didn't need help getting to. Once I got there it was filled with kids. I looked for a table that no one was sitting at and started to walk over to it.

"HEY PEETA BREAD OVER HERE!" I look for the source of my name and I see Gale waving me over again. Damn. I thought he would forget. I walk over to his table and sit next to him. The only other person besides us is only the dirty blonde from gym class.

"What the hell Gale. Why did you invite this fag to sit with us. He tried to rape me!"

"Shut the fuck up Gloss. You think people try to rape you when you get tackled in football." Gale retorts. So that's why he is so muscular, he's an athlete. Then the rest of the people I assume to be his friends sit down with us.

"Hi guys!" Gale shouts

"Hey Gale. Who is this? Is he your new friend?" The blonde boy with the most blue eyes I've seen asks. My heart stops from the second I make eye contact with him.

"Yup. Peeta this is Cato, Cato this is Peeta." As Gale introduces us my heart starts beating fast and my stomach feels weird. I think I might throw-up.

"Peeta this is Glimmer and that is Clove." Gale introduces me to the two girls sitting on both sides of Cato

"Hi everyone." I don't break eye contact with Cato while I say hi.

"So Peeta, tell us about yourself. Do you like anyone at school yet?" Clove asks.

"Um." I can't tell them I'm gay. especially with Gloss sitting right there. "No one." I look at Cato. He's eating, but I still blush for some reason.

"You're blushing! You do like someone! Come on Peeta you can tell me." Clove insists.

What do I say? Do I just tell her someone?

"Nick Chance." Oh god. I instantly regret those words.

Everyone at the table looks at me surprised. except for Gloss his look is more disgusted than surprised.

"Oh...That's cool. We won't tell anyone." Clove reassures me.

The rest of lunch goes by and no one else talks to me. Gale walks me to the art room. There is a substitute teacher there today. I don't know why there would be a substitute on the first day. He said his name was Mr. Odair. He let us do whatever we wanted. I just wanted to draw so I didn't bother to talk with Nick. Before class was over I finished the rough sketch of an open field. Maybe I'll work on it tomorrow in class. The end of the day announcements came on. I don't pay any attention I just want to go home.

I get off the bus and walk in my house. My no one is home so I go up stairs and take a long hot bath and relax. When I get out my father came home and made dinner so I go down to eat. He asks about my day. I tell him it was pretty boring. I finish my dinner and go up stair to go to bed. I lay down and think about my day.

Gale seems like a really nice guy, but when Cato gives me a different feeling when I look at him. I don't even know how I have feelings at all for them I just met them today. I close my eyes and the second I do I hear my phone vibrate. I look at it.

"I know your secret. You can't hide it from me."

What the hell? I didn't give my number out to anyone so who could this be?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Truly sorry for not updating! I don't have a life anymore. My school work consumed me! I'm surprised I found time to write what I have now! This chapter is a little short, but better than nothing right?**

**Anyways! Time for shout-outs.**

**Anbeedomo- Thank you for being my first reviewer! And thank you for being so honest. I tried to slow it down in this chapter. Please tell me if I did better or not :)**

**Nobody- Hopefully you will like my OC. **

**Thomas Roche- I know you read my first chapter! And you still didn't review! How can I forgive you! ...Just kidding. :)**

"Who is this?" I reply back. I wait a few minutes then I receive another text.

"You will know tomorrow."

This is absolutely crazy. It has only been one day at school and someone found out that I'm gay! It can't be Gale we didn't even talk that much today. I don't think it could be Nick we only talked in gym class and it wasn't even anything special. We were talking about how dumb sports are. And how ridiculous it is that major athletes make millions basically doing nothing while doctors are saving lives and they don't get paid nearly as much. The only other person I can think of is Gloss, but he doesn't know that I'm gay so he must be spreading rumors.

"I didn't rape Gloss and I'm definitely not gay!" I text the number back. I get another text back much quicker this time.

"Just go to sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow."

I'm obviously getting no where texting this person so I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I start to dream. My first dream is about Mrs. Trinket in a long pink robe and she has a Hot pink wand. She is going around her class room teaching everyone a beginners spell.

"Alright class repeat after me while waving your wand. Wingardium leviosa!"

"Wingardium leviosa." I wave my wand, but nothing happens to my feather.

"It's leviOsa not leviosA" Nick tells me.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you do it then." I snap back.

"Fine. Wingardium leviosa." Nick's feather starts to float in the air.

"WELL DONE NICK!" Mrs. Trinket shouts.

I wake up from my dream I look out the window, but it's still dark. I check my phone it says 2:33 A.M. I get up from my bead and go pee and get back to sleep. I start to dream again and this time it's about Cato and me. We are making out on my bed and I take his shirt off then he takes mine off. He gets on top of me and starts to thrust his crotch into mine. It's slightly uncomfortable so I take his jeans off and he does the same to me. I can see how big his bulge is. His boxers are barely containing my prize. I go to reach for his waistband then my alarm clock goes off.

"Of course." I say out loud.

I get ready for school like always. Jeans, t-shirt and shoes. I head downstairs and have breakfast. I eat an orange and a chocolate chip muffin. It's nice to have a dad that bakes for a living. Hopefully I will get to take over his bakery someday. I go to brush my teeth when I'm done eating. I leave the house and stand outside and wait for the bus. While I'm waiting I remember last nights conversation. I take out my phone and send another text.

"Ok. So it's tomorrow tell me who you are and how you found out my secret." I wait a few minutes no respond. My bus arrives and I still haven't gotten a text back.

"Hello! Who are you!" I send another text. I wait a few more minutes and I am almost at school before I get a reply.

"Well aren't you eager! I'll see you soon you'll have to wait until then." What did this person mean by see me soon? Do I have a stalker?

The bus pulls up to the school and I get off it. I look around and try to find Gale or Nick, but I don't see them. So I start walking towards the school.

"HEY PEETA WAIT UP!" I turn around to see who is calling my name. I see Cato catching up to me. My heart starts racing again and I get that sick feeling in my stomach.

"H-Hey Cato." Oh god here we go again with the stuttering.

"Hey. I didn't get to talk to you yesterday at lunch."

"Y-Yeah I guess we were to busy eating to talk." He wanted to talk to me?

"Haha! Yeah I guess you're right I was paying more attention to my food than anyone else at the table. An explosion could have happened outside and I wouldn't have noticed!"

"Haha. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I'm starting to warm up to him. He seems like a pretty good guy.

"I was hoping we could hang out after school and do something maybe."

"Oh. I have to work today." Well I can have a day off whenever I want, but my dad is expecting me today so I should go.

"Oh...you do?" Cato's tone seemed to get instantly sad.

"But I don't have work tomorrow." I didn't mean to make him sad.

"GREAT! We can go to the movies!" He seems outrageously happy now. "I'll give you my number so you can text me later."

"Ok. I'll give you mine too." We both exchange numbers and walk into the school.

"Where are you headed to?" Cato asks.

"I have English with Mrs. Trinket." I tell him.

"I got gym right now so I'll see you at lunch. Bye Peeta!"

"Bye Cato." Cato starts walking down the hall.

I make my way to the second floor and walk down the hallway. I enter the room and see Mrs. Trinket at her desk.

"GOOD MORNING PEETA!" She cheers. How can she remember my name after the first day?

"Good morning Mrs. Trinket." I see Nick is already here so I walk over and take my seat next to her.

"Hey Peeta!" Nick says.

"Alright class. Now that everyone is here let's begin. Today we are going to start with a short story called 'To Build a Fire.' Once you get a book turn to page 23."

Mrs. Trinket hands out a book to everyone. I turn to the page and skim through the story. It's about a guy walking in a subzero blizzard trying to get to a camp. Not even interesting.

"So Peeta you got my text last night." Wait what. That wasn't her texting me was it?

"Uh what do you mean?" I ask starting to get a little nervous.

"You know I texted you because I know your secret. I know you like me Peeta you don't have to hide it anymore."

"Wait how did you even get my number? I didn't give it to you." All of this is so confusing.

"Well I know you work at the bakery in town so I went there after school. I didn't see you there so I asked your dad if you were working. He told me you took the day off. I told him I missed what was for homework and asked if I could have your cellphone number. So he gave me your number. I bought a chocolate chip muffin and left. Those muffins are heavenly! I don't know how you stay skinny! If I was you I would be so fat!"

"Ok...But how did you know I worked at the bakery?" She is starting to creep me out.

"Peeta...I know everyone at this school. Nothing gets by me. Which reminds me why did you say you liked me, but later texted me saying you weren't gay?"

"What do you mean? You're a girl so if I like you then I'm not gay." I state.

"Uh Peeta...I'm a boy. Are you dumb? I don't even have boobs." WHAT! How is she a boy!?

"I never noticed! So are you like transexual?" This is a little awkward and a little weird.

"I don't know Peeta. I just know I like looking like this. I'm sure I'll figure things out eventually. I've got my whole life ahead of me!" Nick's voice starts to get louder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No I'm sorry I just get passionate with those kind of things."

"Nick, Peeta! Lower your voices! I don't care if you read or not it's your grade not mine, but we will be having a quiz on this tomorrow!" Mrs. Trinket says.

I Stop talking with Nick and Start reading the story. It couldn't be any more boring. I stop reading when I'm about half way done and start looking out at the window.

"So Peeta... Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Nick whispers to me.

"Um. I'm going to the movies with Cato tomorrow."

"So you do like him!"

"What no! He asked me." I say

"Well...It sounds like he likes you. And Glimmer said you couldn't take your eyes off him yesterday. So it sounds like you like him also. Can I ask a question Peeta? Are you gay or not?" Is there anything he doesn't know!

"Don't tell anyone please! And do you really think he likes me!?"

"I don't have to tell anyone. You did yesterday when you said you liked me. Everyone knows I'm a boy so I don't know how you couldn't figure it out." SHIT! He's right.

"Great..." I say

"Don't worry Peeta. No one cares if you're gay or not. Look at me pretty much everyone is my friend and I'm basically the gayest person you'll ever meet." I kind of get cheered up from what he says.

The bell rings and I leave the class room. I say bye to Nick and start to head towards the math room. I find the room and enter and sit down where I sat yesterday. Except there is someone different sitting at my table today. The small dark skinned girl is switched with a girl with dark hair that is put in one braid.

"Hi." I say a little to shy for my liking.

"Hello Peeta." She says in harsh tone.

"What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours." That's a little weird that she know who I am.

"Don't try to play innocent. I know what you're up to!" This girl is crazy! What is she talking about!

"I uh-"

"You're trying to steal Gale from me! But here's the thing I'm not going let that happen! You better stay away from him or else." She gets up and goes back to her table. That was scary and weird at the same time.

The teacher comes in again like yesterday and starts class. I wonder where he goes when we go to our next class. It's only five minutes it's not like he's going to get much accomplished in that time. I try to pay attention during class, but it's way to boring. I wonder what that crazy girl with the braid is going to do if I talk to Gale. I stop thinking about that. What's really on my mind is my date with Cato. He knows I'm gay now. So does everybody else. So is he gay? And if he is does he like me? I'll just ask Nick in gym he must know something right? Someone walks in and interrupts Mr. Beetee I recognize her instantly. It's Clove!

"Hello. Can I help you?" Mr. Beetee asks in his monotonous voice.

"Hi. I switched into this class."

"Ok just take a seat anywhere you like." And Mr. Beetee continues teaching. She come to sit next to me.

"Hi Clove!" I am so happy she's here I don't know how much more I could take of this class.

"Hi Peeta! So have I missed anything important?"

"Honestly I wouldn't know. This class is so boring I can barely pay attention." I say.

"Good thing class is almost over then."

"Hey Clove I have a question." Maybe she knows if Cato is gay.

"What is it Peeta?" Her tone seems sincere.

"Do you know if Cato is gay or not?"

"No I don't. I think he's straight. Why?"

"Well he asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow. So he's kind of sending mixed signals you know?"

"Oh! Everyone is going to the movies tomorrow. Saturday is our movie night! He must of invited you so you don't feel left out." Clove informs me.

"That's cool what movie are we going to see?" At least Cato is kind enough to ask me to go.

"We usually decide once we get there." The bell rings once she finishes her sentence.

"See you at lunch Clove" I start walking towards the door. while Clove stays at her seat.

"Bye Peeta!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating! School is my excuse once again!

Shout-outs!

ClovesThrowingKnifes- Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you found that chapter funny.

Anbeedomo- I split up chapter 2 and 3 to make the chapters shorter, but they are still slower paced. Tell me what you think.

Thomas Roche- This chapter is continuing where chapter 2 left off. The Movie night will be next chapter, but this chapter is quite important.

I walk out the door and head down to the first floor. Once I get there I go to Mr. Abernathy for attendance and to get my gym clothes. He says all the clothes are washed and I've seen some clothes being washed in the locker room, but I still feel weird wearing them. Everyone else is in same clothes so they probably have the same feeling. I go to change like yesterday, But I don't see Gale anywhere. He's not in the gym yet and he's not changing. I wonder if he came to school today. Come to think of it I also didn't see Nick anywhere. I finish changing and go out into the gym. Like yesterday Nick is in the corner texting away. I walk up to him.

"Hey Nick."

"Hi Peeta!" He says.

"How did you change so fast? I didn't see you in the locker room."

"I use the girls locker room...did you expect me to change in front of all those boys? Would. Never." That doesn't make sense, but I ignore it.

"So I found out Cato asked me to go to the movies with him and his friends." I guess I could consider them my friends too.

"Not just you guys?"

"Nope I guess not." I answer.

"It has to be a good sign that he asked you though, but Gale didn't?"

"Speaking of Gale I haven't seen him all day. Some girl in my math class came up to me and told me to stay away from him!"

"The girl had brown hair and it was in a braid right?" Nick asks.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"That's Katniss. She has the same hair style every single day. She's also crazy about Gale. Like Psycho crazy."

"Why?" I ask because Nick must know about her.

"Well Katniss and Gale were going out for a couple years. They use to be a really cute couple. Then one day Katniss's dad died from a car crash. After that Katniss started acting weird. Then like a month later Gale broke up with her. He says he couldn't handle her acting crazy every day." Nick says.

"That's sad about her dad." I say. I don't really know what to say to that.

"Yeah it is, but Gale is still single. That is the true misfortune. The sooner he comes to his senses that he can have me anywhere at any time the better it would be for both of us."

"I thought Gale was straight?"

"Shut up." Nick sounded kind of serious when he said that.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME FOR WARM-UPS!" Mr. Abernathy yells.

"Ugh here we go again." Nick tells me.

"At least we are being active. it's better than sitting doing nothing and getting fat." I say to Nick. I honestly don't mind these warm-ups.

"No Peeta. I'd rather be fat than do fucking push-ups."

We do the same warm-ups like yesterday. I'm sore from doing the ones from yesterday. So doing these were almost unbearable. Once we got on to the baseball field we got into teams just like yesterday, but this time I was on Gale's team. Maybe now I can finally talk to him. My team is out in the field first so I'll have to wait until we get into the dugout to talk. I'm in the out field. I guess that is kind of good. No one on Nick's team looks good enough to hit it out here. Gale is on first base and he always catches the ball when ever someone throws it to him. My team is taking this game a little to serious. They are throwing the ball so fast I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes on it. Not even five minutes have gone by and we already have three outs. My team heads towards the dugout. When I get there I sit right next to Gale.

"Hi Gale! I haven't seen you all day." I'm a little happy I'm finally talking to him.

"Yeah...I was a little busy today." He says in a weird tone. I don't think he wants to talk to me.

"Is everything alright you sound-"

"Yes. Everything is fine." He says a little harshly.

"Katniss told me that I should stay away from you today. I'm a little confused why."

"Yeah, I know. Katniss still isn't feeling well. I'm up next."

Gale gets up and walks toward the entrance of the dugout. I see that my team has all the bases filled up. When Gale steps up the the plate he waves the bat around. I guess to check its weight... who knows why this game is confusing anyways. Mr. Abernathy is the pitcher for both of the teams which seems fair to me, but he seems to throw the ball slower for those who are bad at this game. When Mr. Abernathy goes to throw the ball for Gale it has to be the fastest I've ever seen a baseball move. Gale swings the bat just as fast as the Mr. Abernathy threw the ball. What's more incredible is that Gale actually hit the ball! I see fly up in the sky and way past the fence that is surrounding the field. Everyone on my team cheers for Gale. The rest of the game went like that. My team being really good and Nick's team being really bad. I didn't put much effort into the game, but it was fun watching.

Once the baseball game ended it gym class was almost over. Mr. Abernathy told us to get changed and we could leave early. I did as he said and got changed. I left the gymnasium and went to the cafeteria. I sat at the same table like yesterday and I stared to eat my lunch. The only people who were in the cafeteria were my classmates from gym. So the room was quite empty even though there was about 100 kids in gym. Three minutes go by and I'm almost done with my lunch and that's when kids from other classes are released. The lunch room fills up very quickly with students. It was nice to enjoy some of my lunch alone and when it was semi quiet. Then Cato comes and sits down. He sits in the same spot as yesterday also.

"Hi Cato! Where's Clove and Glimmer?"

"Hey Peeta. They both changed their classes today and now they don't have this lunch anymore. Do you know where Gale is? I know I've seen him today." Cato starts to eat his lunch.

"I'm not sure. Gale was in my gym class and I tried to talk to him but he sounded angry and didn't want to talk." I watch him eat. He looks at me watching him and I turn red.

"Aren't you going to eat Peeta?" He asks sounding innocent.

"I already ate. I got out of gym a few minutes early." He must think I'm some kind of freak for watching him eat.

"So how are your classes going so far?" He asks when he's done chewing and goes to take another bite of his pizza.

"Really boring except art class I like that class."

"Oh you're into art? What do you like to do?"

"A little bit of everything, but mostly I like drawing. I don' think I'm any good though." I say.

"Every artist says that I bet your really good. Do you think you could draw me something sometime? You don't have to if your busy." He asks sounding quite innocent.

"Yeah sure. What would you like me to draw?"

"Anything. I'm sure it will be great."

"Alright!" I think I'll give him the picture I'm working on in art.

"Hey Peeta I got to go talk to a teacher about an assignment before lunch ends. If you want I can give you a ride home after next period."

"Sure! Should I meet you at the student parking lot?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll find you. Ok see you later Peeta!"

I'm a little sad once he leaves the lunch room, but I'm also excited about him driving me home. Mainly because I get to see him again and also I don't have to ride the stupid bus. Since there is only 10 minutes left until lunch is over I leave and go to the art room. I see that there is no class in there right now so I walk in. I see Mr. Odair again I wonder why the real teacher isn't here.

"Hello." Mr. Odair says.

"Hi is it alright if I'm early? I just got out of lunch." I hope he doesn't mind.

"Yes of course. I'm just watching the news I hope it won't be to distracting for you. I noticed yesterday that you were very concentrated on your drawing."

"No it won't distract me." I sit down at the same seat like yesterday.

I take out my drawing and continue from where I left off. A few minutes go by and I hear something from the computer that caught my attention. I hear a female talking about making gay marriage in the country legal. The voice doesn't sound familiar.

"Uh... Mr. Odair who is that talking?"

"That's the president! How do you not know?" He asks looking very surprised.

"I don't care about politics to much."

"Oh. Well President Coin is talking right now about all the changes she is going to make if she gets reelected. It's a little silly if you ask me. The past 11 presidents have been democratic so I'm sure she is going to win. The other person running for president is Senator Snow. He has ran for president quite a few times. The southern parts of the country vote for him, but the northern side out-populates them so we win the election." Mr. Odair informs me.

The bell rings and a few students get here right away. Mr. Odair stops watching the news once the other kids start coming in. I get back to drawing I want this to be really good for Cato. Class goes bye fast like yesterday and the announcements for the end of the day come on. I look back at my drawing and I hardly got anything done only some shading. The bell rings and it's finally time to go home. I leave the art room and make my way to the closest door. Once I get outside I start walking towards the student parking lot. I look around for Cato, but I don't see him. I continue to walk to the parking lot when Cato catches up to me.

"Hi Peeta!"

"Hi Cato."

"How was art?" He asks.

"It was good. I didn't do much."

"Did you get to draw anything today?"

"No I didn't get the chance. I watched the two presidential candidates talk. Did you know that President Coin is going to allow gay marriage." I feel bad lying to him, but I want to surprise him.

"Oh that's cool. Where do you live?"

"What?"

"Where do you live so I know where to take you." He clarifies.

"Oh! Do you mind if you drop me off at my dad's bakery?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you had to work today, sorry"

"It's ok. So wheres your car?" I ask once we enter the parking lot.

"It's the black one over there" He points to a black BMW. I don't know a whole lot about cars but it looks pretty new.

"FAGGOT!" I hear someone yell in a familiar voice. I turn around to see who it was and so does Cato.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GLOSS!" I hear Cato yell. I look at him and can tell he's furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO!" Gloss walks closer to us. Is he really trying to start a fight with Cato?

"Just stop Gloss." Cato stopped yelling, but he still looks angry.

"PEETA IS DISGUSTING AND YOU ARE TO FOR BEFRIENDING THAT FAG!" Gloss is acting like I'm not even right next to Cato.

The second Gloss finishes yelling Cato punches him right in the mouth. He must have punched him really hard because Gloss falls back on the pavement. He gets back up after a second and looks at Cato.

"Fuck you!" His mouth is full of blood. He turns and walks away.

"Come on Peeta lets go." Cato says attempting a softer tone, but he's not doing a good job. We both get into his car.

"Sorry you had to endure that." Cato says.

"What the part where you basically killed him in one punch or the bloody mess afterwards?"

"Haha. No I meant seeing me get angry." He seems to calm down after what I said.

"It's no big deal. Nice car by the way." I wonder how he has this kind of car.

"It is a big deal though. No one should be made fun of, especially for being gay." He starts the car and starts to drive away.

Cato turns on the radio to make the silence less awkward. "Sweet dreams" by Beyonce is on. I wonder why this song is on it's a little old. Now that I think about it it, it fits perfectly in my life right now. Maybe I'll dream about Cato again tonight. Before the song ends Cato arrives at the bakery and he turns off the radio. I look at him.

"Thank you for defending me" I say in my most sincerest tone. Cato and I just look at each other. for what seems like forever. I start to blush.

"I should go. Thanks for driving me." I get out of his car and walk into the bakery.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another long time without me updating I'm super sorry and on top of that it's a shorter chapter than usual! And on top of that it's not a very important chapter. I have to make you guys suffer! Next chapter will be better I promise!**

**I thought of asking you everybody questions so I can know how you feel about this story so here they are!**

**Question 1: What are your overall thoughts on the story so far?**

**Question 2: Would you like me to update with more in a chapter? (It might take longer for me to update.) Or is it enough in one chapter? (I'm going to try to update every week now!)**

**Anyways time for my shout-outs!**

**Shadesofedan: AAAHHH! I love you! I love 'Vencia falls'! I feel so special that you are reading my story! I'm making you suffer! You will find out about Gale next chapter!**

**Anbeedomo: Yes Gloss does deserve that punch! And thank you for consistently reviewing my chapters. It's only 3 (4 now) but it still means a lot to me!**

**Peetoshipper2012: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alph: Thank you for reviewing! HAHA! I had a huge smile on my face when typing I thought it was super cute I'm glad you did too!**

Today was saturday. I still had to go to school because the school decided it would be a good idea to make all the saturdays half a day. I can already tell I will not enjoy school today because I'm so use to sleeping in on saturdays. Even though I'm having some school today nothing can put me in a bad mood. I've been smiling since I got up this morning. Also I can smell what my father is making for breakfast. Home made chocolate chip waffles! At least my breakfast will help brighten up my morning. I go down stairs once I'm all dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning Peeta! What's with your huge smile?" My dad asks.

"Nothing, I'm just excited about my plans tonight."

"I didn't know you had plans! With who?"

"Oh sorry dad I forgot to ask! Me and my friends at school are all going to the movies latter tonight. Is that ok?" I really hope he lets me go.

"Of course Peeta! But who was that boy that dropped you off at the bakery yesterday?"

"Um...he's my new friend" I blush a little thinking about him.

"...Okay..." My dad has the most skeptical look on his face.

"I have to go to the bus stop now. See you later dad."

"Have a good day Peeta!"

I step out my door and I get a text message. It's from Cato.

"Hey Peeta! Do you want a ride to school?"

"Sure. I live about 2 miles down the road from the bakery. I'm standing outside hopefully I won't be too hard to find." I text back.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes" After 7 minutes he pulls up.

"Good morning Peeta" Cato sounds energetic.

"Hi Cato. How are you so awake on a saturday morning?"

"I'm just really excited for tonight."

"You are?"

"Yeah! aren't you? I love going to the movies with everyone." He says

"I'm excited too, I'm just really tired right now. I still have to wake up."

"Do you want my coffee?"

"No thanks. I don't like coffee." How sweet of him to offer.

"Are you sure? It doesn't taste like actual coffee I don't like that taste."

"Alright I'll try it." I take a sip. It taste just like chocolate with a little cinnamon.

"So...What do you think?" Cato has a child like eager expression. It's cute.

"It taste amazing! Well for coffee that is." Maybe it's me, but I'm feeling more awake already.

"Have the rest I never finish anyways."

When we get to the school Cato pulls into the parking lot. He turns off his car and just sits there. I open the door, but don't get out.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"Peeta I..."

"What?" His face looks a lot more serious than it did two minutes ago.

"I uh...never mind."

"Ok..." He's acting a little weird.

"Let's just go to class."

Cato and I both walk into the school and he leaves to go to his class. I go up to English and start to look over the story that we are about to have a test on.

"Hi Peeta!" I look up. It's Nick.

"Hi-"

"Ok so tell me what really happened yesterday! Because people always exaggerate so I can never trust them."

"What did you hear?" I'm pretty sure Nick is talking about the fight, if you can call it that.

"Well...I heard that you and Cato were walking to his car and Gloss started talking shit about you two. So then Cato punched him in the mouth, broke his nose, and broke his arm. After Gloss ran away crying you wanted to pay Cato back so you had sex with him in the back of his car."

"What!? That's not what happened."

"Ok so then tell me what really happened!"

"Me and Cato were going to his car. Gloss called me a faggot. Cato punched him in the mouth. Then Cato drove me home. That's it." I tell him.

"Aw so you guys are together!"

"What. No. He just drove me home like I said."

"But you do like him right?"

"Yes!"

"Well I hear that he likes you."

"Really?" I don't know if I fully believe him. He did hear an exaggerated story of what happened yesterday.

"His friends think he's gay because all he does is talk about you to them."

"What!? Really?"

"Yeah! Just think about it. He has only known you for like two days and he already asked you to go to the movies. He drove you home so he obviously wants to spend time with you."

"I guess your right." I say.

"Of course I'm right! So anyways Do you want to go to the mall with me and some of my friends after school? You can pick up something for your date tonight."

"It's not a date!" Even though I wish it was.

"Yeah ok Peeta...So do you want to or not?"

"Sure I'll go." It can't be that bad.

"Yay! Alright I can't talk now I have to read this shitty story real quick."

Nick starts to read the story and I get back to where I was. We only had a few minutes to read because the second the class started Mrs. Trinket handed out the test. I look over the test real quick. Once I finish my test I see that we have about 15 minutes left of class. I probably should have read the story so I wouldn't have taken so long, but there are still other people who aren't finished. After they are done Mrs. Trinket explains that this wasn't a real test it was suppose to get us ready for what really to come. Once she is done explaining the bell rings and it's time for next period.

"Oh Peeta meet me at my car after school. It's the blue prius." Nick would drive that car.

I leave the room and start walking to math. This morning isn't so bad now that I think about it. I'm going to work on my drawing during math class since I don't have art today. Hopefully I will finish so I can give it to Cato tonight. I walk into math class and take out my drawing to start working on it right away. I decided to have several hills in the background. On the biggest hill I put me and Cato sitting next to each other holding hands and looking up. I shade in the sky quite dark and leave tiny dots so they look like stars. I finished my drawing! I hope Cato likes it. I look at the clock and class is about to end. At least I got my drawing done. I just noticed Clove isn't here! I wonder if she even came to school today. The bells rings and everyone leaves the room. I do the same and exit the building like everyone else. Once I get outside I start walking to the student parking lot just like yesterday. I Find Nick's blue prius. I got there before him so I just wait for him. While waiting I see Cato start walking over to me with a confused look.

"Hi Peeta are you waiting for Nick?"

"Yeah we are going to the mall." Cato's face looks incredibly sad after I answer.

"Oh so I'm not taking you home?"

"No, sorry I didn't know you wanted to."

"Yeah I guess I kind of assumed. You're still coming to the movies tonight right?"

"Of course! I'm super excited about going! Actually I'm going to the mall to buy some clothes for tonight."

"Ok good I'm excited too! Nick's coming so I'll text you later. Bye Peeta." Cato leaves as soon as Nick and his friends walk up to the car.

"Hi Peeta. What did Cato want?" Nick asks

"He wanted to take me home again"

"Aw! That's so cute!" A small girl says. She has a darker skin tone, but it's still quite light. I don't recognise her from my grade so she has to be older. Which is weird because she looks so young and innocent compared to everyone else at school.

"Oh Peeta let me introduce you! This is Rue." Nick points to the Little girl who just talked. "And this is Madge." He points to a blonde girl next to Rue, not artificially blonde like Nick is. Her hair color is definitely natural and a lot darker, it's quite similar to my hair color. Both of the girls look very plain. No makeup and no bright clothes complete opposite of Nick.

"Hi Rue and Madge."

"Hi!" They both say it simultaneously.

"Ok let's go! Peeta has a hot date tonight so we can't be to long at the mall." Nick says. Everybody gets in the car and Nick starts driving. I'm sitting in the back with Madge, but she's looking out the window.

"You do!? With who?" Rue asks.

"It's not a date! I'm just going to the movies with some friends, but Cato asked me" I clarify.

"You guys are together! You two are the talk of the school, who knew the rumors were actually true!" Rue basically shouts.

"We're the talk of the school?"

"Well duh! Cato is just about the hottest person at school. And the fact that you both are gay has everybody talking even more!" Nick adds in.

"How do you know Cato is gay? And I thought nobody cared if we were."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you! I could tell when you two were talking few minutes ago. Also I lied people do care about you two being gay for some reason. I just said they didn't to make you feel better. Rue plug in your Ipod I need some good music." Rue listens to Nick and she starts playing unfamiliar pop songs. Nobody else talks for the rest of the ride to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GOOD JOB ME! I actually updated within a week! This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but things came up and I decided to end where it's at and update. Because I might not get the chance to later and I want to make you guys happy. So it ends a little abruptly SORRY! I'm so glad about all the reviews I received! I got 10 reviews for one chapter! That's a lot to me and I'm so thankful! **

**INPORTANT QUESTION!- What are everyone's thoughts about me writing a Cato's POV? **

**ANYWAYS! Time for shout-outs!**

**Anbeedomo: Cato's POV!? Hmmmmm... I have to give it some thought, but what I have in mind might work. I would like to see how many people actually want a Cato's POV first before I put any time into it. :)**

**Yaoi-fan107: Thank you for reviewing! It truly means a lot to me!**

**Shadesofeden: HAHA! The last chapter was exactly filler! I can't take things too fast! there would be no fun then! You'll find out about Cato this chapter and other characters later, BUT this is high school so expect some drama on the way!**

**Labrat3000: Continue I will! :) Thank you for your review!**

**Azazel Lockhart: First off thank you for reviewing! Secondly I love your name! and lastly your monkeys can't steal my bananas! You want to know why? Because they are all locked in a safe! **

**Joemon8: Thank you for reviewing! Your feelings will be exploding a lot more this chapter! (hopefully!) Also I did elaborate a little more tell what you think please!**

**MangoMagic: Thank you for reviewing! I'm going to try to update every week now! But I'm also quite busy during the week. I think I did a god job this week though. :)**

**Peetoshipper2012: Your favorite at the moment! Thank you! I feel so special now!**

**Setsuna Hyuga: I love you! thank you for reviewing!**

**Kururugi Yaoifan: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

We were only at the mall for two hours until Nick thought it would be a good time for us to leave. I only went into one store and bought a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of dark grey dress pants that were quite fitted on me. The rest of the time I was following Nick, Rue and Madge giving them my opinion when they asked for it. The ride home was the same as the ride to the mall except that everyone was talking about the old clothes they could pair with the new ones they bought. Since I stayed out of the conversation I decided to stare out the window.

I tell Nick where to go so he can drop me off at my house. It's 2:15 p.m. so my parents should be coming home soon since they leave the bakery early on the weekends. I go upstairs to my room. I lay on my bed and check my phone to see if I have any texts. None, so I close my eyes and take a quick nap before I get ready for the movies.

"Peeta dinner is ready." I wake up to my dad standing over me shaking me to wake me up.

"Ok dad thanks." He leaves the room and I check my phone. 5:30 p.m. Oh god! Cato didn't text me though so I'll probably still have time to take a shower.

I rush downstairs and eat what my mother made for me. She made grilled cheese... at least she made me something. she's rarely this nice to me. I rush back up stairs after eating and get in the shower. I decide to take my time while in the shower that way I can be more relaxed. After 20 minutes goes by I get out of the shower and dry off my body with a nearby towel. I put the towel and the clothes I wore today in a hamper. I take a step out out of my bathroom and stop.

"OH MY GOD!" I instantly cover my crotch with my hands and I can feel my face become extremely hot as I stare into Cato's sapphire eyes.

"SORRY!" I see Cato turn aside and cover his eyes. I go back in the bathroom and get the towel I just used and cover up.

"What are you doing here?" I step back out. I'm still blushing and I'm also shaking because of embarrassment.

"Sorry! I texted you a few times, but you never answered so I came over. Your father let me in and he told me that you were in the shower. After a few minutes I came up in your room to wait for you. I'm sorry! I didn't know you would come out naked." I notice Cato's eyes wonder down my body a few times when he is explaining himself.

"Stop saying sorry, it's no big deal. I'm just a little embarrassed."

"From what I just saw you have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Cato has a childish grin on his face when saying that. I walk over to where Cato is sitting on my bed and grab the new clothes I bought. the whole time Cato is watching me.

"What?" Cato turns red and stops look at me. He distracts himself with his phone. I walk over to my dresser and get a pair of boxers and socks. "I'll be done in five minutes."

"Take your time." Cato says still playing on his phone. I go back into the bathroom, get dressed and brush my teeth. I come back out again and I notice what Cato is wearing. He's wearing the same outfit as me, but he has black pants and a gray shirt on. He looks really good. He always does.

"I'm ready." I say.

"Alright lets go!" Cato sounds very excited. We both go down stairs. I say good bye to my dad and Cato does too. My dad is too busy watching t.v. to look at me, but he still says bye. We both walk out the door and head towards his car.

"Wait! I almost forgot something!" I say.

"What?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you." I run back inside and run up stairs. I go into my school bag and take out the drawing for Cato. I go back downstairs and go outside again. Cato is in his car so I get in also.

"So...What's the surprise?" His voice is overly curious.

"Hmmm...I don't know if I should show you..." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"Pleeease!" Cato is sounding like a kid begging! It's to cute.

"Alright. I drew you something like you wanted." I give him the picture.

"Whoa! Peeta this is amazing!" Cato continues to look at the drawing. He has a huge grin on his face. "Who are these two people?" He asks still smiling obnoxiously. I start to blush.

"Um that's...you know just to random people..." I can't look him in his eye while saying that.

"Well they look awfully familiar." Cato says while starting his car. He starts driving towards the movie theater. He doesn't turn on the radio, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. "Peeta...can I ask you something?" Cato's tone is completely different than it was a minute ago. It's a lot more serious and now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah of course!" I say in a positive manner in hopes to make things less serious.

"Peeta...do you like me?" Oh god. My heart starts beating out of control and I can feel myself blush again.

"I-yes, I do." I look out the window, anywhere but in his direction.

"Then can you answer truthfully. Was that really two random people or was that us in your drawing?" I look at him, he's busy concentrating on the road. I take a minute before I answer.

"It's us." I say in a voice that doesn't sound like me. He looks at me for a short second then back to the road.

"I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!"

"What!? I didn't even notice!"

"I was just wondering I'm sorry, but why cry about that?"

"I didn't know I was crying! It just happened." I answer a little harshly.

"Peeta...I like you too, so please stop crying." Cato's tone changed again. This time it's much more warming. I try to stop crying to make him feel better.

"You like me?" I feel a lot more reassured since he said that, but I'm still nervous.

"Yes I do! A lot!" I don't understand how someone like him can like me. Especially seeing how we just meet tree days ago.

"So does this count as our first date?" I ask mainly to brake any awkwardness still between us.

"Haha, not quite. Lets take things slow, we just met after all." We don't talk for the rest of the ride. Luckily we were almost there.

Cato pulls into the parking lot and parks with a group of cars far away from the actual building. He turns off his car and we both get out. We walk next to each other and after a few steps he puts his arm around my shoulders. He is so warm, it's very comforting. I look at him and smile, he was already smiling. We walking into the movie theater and go towards a group of people. I recognize almost everyone. Clove, Glimmer, Gale, Katniss is here also. I don't understand why, but I don't care. The new person here has green eyes and brown hair. he is a little taller than Gale.

"Aw you two look so cute together!" Clove shouts.

"So this is who you constantly talk about. I finally get to meet him." The brown haired boy says.

"Peeta this is Marvel, He basically is my like my brother."

"Hi Marvel." I say emptily. I'm distracted about what Marvel just said. He really does talk about about me?

"Well anyways guys lets pick what movie we're going to watch! I want to watch 'The Hunger Games' I heard it's really good!" Clove says. Everyone agrees. We all get in line to buy our tickets. I see that Gale buys Katniss's ticket for her. That's very sweet, but I thought they weren't going out. When it's my turn to buy a ticket Cato steps in a buys it for me.

"Thank you Cato!" That was very sweet of him. He just looks at me and smiles. Everyone goes into the movie theater. The theater room is completely empty Gale and Katniss go and sit by them selves and Cato takes me away from everyone else also.

"Hey Peeta do you want any candy or anything?" Cato asks while the previews are still playing. I'm surprised I got here on time even after I accidentally fell asleep.

"Not thanks." I think it's really sweet how he's treating me right now.

"Alright, I'm going to get some popcorn." Cato gets up and leaves. The second he does that Clove runs over to me from where she was sitting at.

"Hi Peeta! Ok so tell me you and Cato are dating!" She sounds a little too excited.

"We aren't dating." I answer flatly. Even though I wish we were I don't think it would matter if we were. He would probably still be as nice to me like his is now.

"You guys still look so cute together even if you aren't!"

"I know, you shouted it when we got here."

"Well it's true! What else do you want me to say? I'm going to go back to my seat, have fun Peeta!" Clove goes back to her seat and I just stay here. Cato comes back a few minutes later with a huge bag of popcorn.

"Are you good on popcorn Cato?" I think its quite funny how much he has. He must have got more for me because I know he can't eat that much popcorn.

"I like my popcorn! Are you sure you don't want any?" I have a stupid smile on my face because he is too cute.

"You're silly." I take some popcorn. I always think the movie theater popcorn taste better than the kind you make yourself. The lights dim and I pay attention to the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI! I hope no one forgot about me! Because There is no way I forgot about you guys! I've just been VERY busy and didn't have much time to type everything up. BUT I have been writing in my notebook so I have a little stockpile. Also I feel like transferring the stuff I have written from paper to my computer lets me change and perfect things. On that note I feel like this is my best chapter yet! And to get everyone anxious for the next update, that chapter has the most drama yet! OK that's enough from me for now.**

**On to the shout-outs!**

**JHutchGirl: Thank you for reviewing! Yes a slow growing relationship is better and the emotions that go with it just torture you!**

**Peetoshipper2012: Yes it was a little rushed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! More cuteness! **

**Kururugi YaoiFan: I'm glad you loved that chapter, I'm sure you will love this one even more! and YES! Cato and Peeta are quite adorable together!**

**Anbeedomo: Cato is even more cute in this chapter! Your feelings will explode I promise!**

**Shadesofeden: I know me too! I was thinking to myself what movie should they see, then it came to me, Hunger Games! Duh! **

**MangoMagic: Thank you! I'm super happy you liked it! I think this chapter is much better! and trust me the next chapter has nothing but drama in it! And how did you review the same chapter twice!? You really are magic!**

**The Super Ninja: More is here! **

**YellowBird: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's another chapter I hope you love it even more!**

* * *

The lights dim and Cato puts his arm around my shoulders again. I really appreciate it so I rest my head on his shoulder. Also it's so cold inside the theater and he's keeping me warm. Cato is basically shoving handfuls of popcorn in his mouth while I'm eating a few at a time. This stuff is really addicting.

The movie starts out with a girl who looks awfully familiar to Katniss. This girl is hunting in a forest trying to get food. Eventually she ends up in a futuristic city that is forcing her to fight against 23 other kids like her. At the end of the movie she finds a way around the rules and makes it out of the arena she was trapped in with the boy that likes her.

Once the movie ends me and Cato wait for everyone to regroup outside of the theater room. Me and Cato got there first since we were the closest to the exit. Cato doesn't say anything to me, we just look at each other and smile.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Cato asks his voice sounding a little dull.

"It was really good! I thought it was a little freaky how some of the actors look like out friends."

"Really I didn't notice. Well anyway are you ready for the rest of tonight?" I look at Cato and he has a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask a little too nervously. "I thought we were just watching a movie?" It doesn't really matter what we do because I am enjoying the time I'm spending with Cato.

"Well I wanted to take you to some place special and Clove is having a sleep over at her house." Cato answers.

"Ok I'll do whatever, but let me call my dad real quick." I reach in my pocket to take out my phone, But Cato stops me.

"You don't have to. I already talked to your dad about sleeping over and he said it's fine with him."

"But what if I didn't want to sleep over?" It sounds childish saying that, but I'm only kidding after all.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to spend more time with me?" He sounds like he's begging me to stay. He is too cute.

"Yes! Of course I want to sleep over! I was just kidding, I don't want to go home." Cato's eyes light up and he smiles before I even get to tell him I was kidding.

"Ok Good!" Everyone else comes comes out of the theater once he finishes his sentence.

"What a movie!" Clove shouts. She looks a little tired, but I doubt that she actually is.

"Yeah it pretty cool. I definitely need to see it again." Marvel says.

"I'm going to get going guys." Gale says sounding a little sad.

"Aw, but you're still coming over though right?" Clove asks.

"I'll try, it will probably be late." Gale answers and once he finishes him and Katniss leave.

"We should get going too Peeta we've got quite the drive." Cato says. I wonder what he means.

"What!? Where are you two going!?" Clove shouts more than actually asking.

"I'll text you, but we've really got to get going." Cato and I leave, we walk back to his car. We both get in, but Cato doesn't drive.

"What was that about?" I look at Cato, he is busy texting.

"Oh, uh nothing. The place I wanna take you is far away so I wanted to get going." He explains while driving away.

"Oh." I say plainly. I want to ask where we're going, but at the same time I want it to be a surprise. Cato turns on the radio like always, but it's not al loud this time. I'll take this opportunity to talk to him a little bit. "So...tell me about yourself." He chuckles.

"What do you want to know?"

"Um, well I don't even know your last name, so lets start there." Cato hesitates for a second before he answers.

"Snow." Snow...Why does that name sound familiar?

"Ok next. What about your favorite color?" I ask.

"Black. What about you?"

"Orange, like the sunset." His favorite color is black? Isn't that like a sign of a psychopath or something? Whatever. "How about your favorite car?"

"This one." He answers plainly. I should have known.

"How did you get this car anyways?" BMW's are quite expensive and he is a kid in high school after all.

"I work hard for my money and since it's my money I'll do what I what I want with it." Cato's tone sounds very defensive.

"Ok sorry! I was just wondering. You don't usually see a 16 year old with a brand new BMW unless they're rich." I hope he's not angry, it's a little scary when he is.

"My parents are rich, but that has nothing to do with it. Like I said I work hard for my money. And besides I'm 17, I'm a grade ahead of you. Not that it really matters." I didn't know he was that old and he's only in 10th grade, but then again I'm 16 and only in my first year of high school.

"So what do you do for work then?" I ask since I'm a little curious how he makes all this money.

"I uh...I work for a senator." Oh his job involves politics. I hope he isn't money and power hungry like some of those people. I shouldn't think like that.

"I guess that's all I have to ask for now. Well actually one more. Are we close? I don't mean to sound impatient, I'm just a little tired. I don't want to accidentally fall asleep on you." He laughs once then takes a quick look at me and goes faster. We're on some back road out in the middle of no where so he probably won't get caught. I look at the speed he's going, it's over 100mph. It's a little nerve wracking since I've never been in a car going that fast, but for some reason I feel safe. I listen to the radio, nothing familiar comes on which isn't surprising since I don't really listen to the radio much any more. Only when I'm in Cato's car. 20 minutes go by with out any of us saying a word. Cato is still speeding on a back road

"We're here." Cato says, his voice a little raspy from not talking. Cato pulls over on the side of the road. He gets out and starts to walk over to my door. I'm already half way out by the time he gets there, but he still hold his hand out to help me get out.

"So where are we?" I finally ask. Waiting all this time has been killing me.

"You don't recognize it yet?" He asks. He walks over to his trunk once I'm out of the car and takes something out. "I'm sure you will soon. Follow me." I do as he says, would I not follow him? We both climb over a wooden fence and start walking on a hill. I look up at the sky. It's so clear tonight, it's very pretty.

"If I'd known we were going hiking I would have worn something different." I hear Cato laugh to himself. All these small hills are tiresome.

"This looks like a good spot." Cato gives me a childish smile. His teeth are very white. they are so noticeable even right now. He lays down the blanket he got out of his car. " Come sit with me." He pats a spot right next to him. I sit down right next to him so our sides are touching. He's so warm, I love it. "Do you recognize where we're at now?" He looks at me while I look around.

"No." I rarely leave town so I have no clue where I'm at, but I'm not going to tell him that. "If you left me here I would never find my way back." Cato laughs to himself.

"It's the place in the drawing you gave me!" He sounds surprised and relaxed at the same time. I look around again. He's right! this look almost exactly like my drawing!

"How did you know this place existed? I just randomly thought of this place for my picture."

"My father would drive down these roads sometimes and I would always be with him. He said the scenery is so beautiful here." I do agree with his father, it is very beautiful out here. Cato lays on his back and looks up at the stars. I lay down right next to him, almost on top of him. He puts his arm around me again and his warmth returns. No one says anything, we just gaze at the stars for a while. "Peeta, about what I said earlier, I take it back."

"What do you mean?"

"This is our first date." I look at Cato, he's still looking at the stars. His face doesn't have a flaw on it. He turns his head and looks at me. I stare into those incredible eyes. There're so beautiful and mesmerizing, to bad it's too dark to see how blue his eyes actually are. I don't want this moment to end. "Can I...kiss you?" He asks. I think it's very sweet of him to ask before he kisses me.

"Of course." We both lean in and kiss. after a second or two I feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth. I let him in, this experience is so foreign to me. He pulls away after a few seconds. I didn't want to stop, but I needed to breathe. "Cato...I really like you."

"I really like you too Peeta." When Cato says that I honestly feel in heaven right now. I break my gaze with him and go back to look at the stars. After a few minutes go by I hear my stomach growl and Cato laugh afterwards. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess so, I didn't even know!" How embarrassing and mood killing.

"We should head back so you and I can get something to eat at Clove's." We both get up and go back to his car. He puts the blanket in his trunk and gets in the car. He turn's it on and I hear the soft purr of the engine once again. After spending all this time in his car I'm starting to want one myself.

* * *

We pull up to a house that I assume to be Clove's. Cato turns off his car and gets out, I don't. I want to see if he opens the door for me. Cato walks over, opens the door and holds out his hand. I've never seen anyone as chivalrous as him. I get out and thank him. We both walk up to Clove's front door and Cato knocks. A couple seconds later Clove opens the door.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! Everybody has been waiting for you!" Cato and I both walk in while Clove makes up go deaf.

"Sorry Clo we lost track of time, but we're here now." Cato says while Clove escorts us to her living room. Clove's house is quite huge, not exactly a mansion, but still big. When we get to her living room I see Glimmer and Marvel watching t.v. Gale isn't here though. "Do you have anything to eat? Me and Peeta are starving."

"Not yet I ordered some pizza, but the guy is taking forever! He better be here soon, if not then he isn't getting a good tip. Gale should be here soon also. Too bad Katniss couldn't come." Clove says.

"Why can't Katniss come? And why is Gale acting so weird?" I ask. I didn't mean to be so blunt, but I have been wondering for a while.

"Well. After Katniss's father died she hasn't been stable. Gale has been looking after her, Her sister and Gale are the only people who can calm her down. Katniss needs both of them. And tonight wasn't a good night for her." Clove tells me.

"But I thought that Gale wasn't seeing Katniss since they broke up since she is...unstable?" I hesitate on that last part.

"No who told you that? If anything I think they both love each other now more than ever." Someone knocks on the door the second Clove finishes her sentence. Clove gets up and runs to the front door. From what I hear it's the delivery guy, which is good. Clove comes back with two boxes of pizza. "I got cheese and pepperoni. Also Gale texted me, he's not gonna make it tonight." Clove puts the boxes down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Everyone including me sits down around the table. This kind of reminds me of little kids huddling around a teacher for story time.

"Clove you knew I was going to be hungry, so why did you get only two boxes?" Cato asks almost sounding like he's mad.

"Don't you think she learned her lesson from your eating frenzy last week?" Marvel says and everyone laughs. I don't get the joke so I feel a little awkward being the only one not laughing.

"Aw come on Marvel you ruined it!" Clove runs back to the front door and a few seconds comes back with two more boxes of pizza. "One whole pizza for you Cato." She hands him a box. "And one for you Marvel." He gets the other box. "So that leaves the other two for us." I'm guessing that I'm included with her and Glimmer.

"You're the best Clove!" Marvel and Cato shout in unison. They really are like brothers. Before I know it they are shoving pizza into their mouths. I don't doubt that Cato can eat a whole pizza, but Marvel? No way. I take a piece of pizza and start eating before I look like a weirdo looking at everyone else and not eating. I get full after my fourth piece.

"Alright guys now that everyone is basically all done eating, what movie are we going to watch? I didn't pick one out today." I don't say anything. I don't care what we watch and I can't think of anything off the top of my head.

"I wanna watch Ironman!" Marvel shouts. Cato shouts a yeah to back him up

"Honestly I don't care what we watch as long as it's nothing like what you picked last time." Glimmer says.

"Sorry okay? I thought it was gonna be good! Besides I was thinking Titanic tonight. Titanic will redeem my movie choices! How could it not?" Clove says while Glimmer sighs. "What about you Peeta, what do you want to watch? Titanic or Ironman?"

"Uh...Titanic sounds good." It sounds a lot better than Ironman. I don't know why I picked it though I know I'll cry at the end, I always do and I don't want anyone to see me crying.

"Just great! I thought Peeta would be on our side!" Marvel says sounding upset, but I know he must be joking. "Where's Gale when you need him?"

"Oh stop it. You know I'll cry at the end, that'll give you an excuse to get close to me." Glimmer says. There has to be something going on between them.

"You guys are weird... let's get this movie started." Clove says. I kinda feel bad for her. She's the only one with out a relationship. I have Cato, Katniss has Gale, Glimmer and Marvel have...something... she's the odd one out.

The previews before the movie start. Me and Cato have the love seat, while Clove, Glimmer and Marvel are sitting on the couch. Cato gets up to get a blanket for us, I think it sweet, but pointless. He's constantly warm. I get up so Cato can lay down behind me. He's completely stretched out which is surprising since we are have the love seat and not the couch. I lay down in front of him and he covers us with the blanket. I can feel his whole body up against mine, we're basically spooning. I feel so warm and safe, it feels so right being with him like this, but nothing like how I was feeling earlier. About half way through the movie I start to doze off and before I know it I'm falling asleep in Cato arms.


End file.
